1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge bracket and mounting plate assembly, wherein one part is provided with a spring-biased pivoted detent lever and the other part with an abutment, which interengages with the detent lever, and wherein the lever and abutment snap into a position in which they are releasably interengaged after the hinge bracket has been inserted into a track of the mounting plate and has been longitudinally displaced therein, and a stop is provided, which limits the displacement as the lever and abutment snap into position or after they have snapped into position
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent Publication No. 43,903 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,771 disclose a hinge bracket and mounting plate assembly of that kind. In that known assembly the releasable interengagement is effected by means of a detent lever, which is provided with a detent projection and which enters a detent opening of the cooperating member in such a manner that a wedge-shaped side face of the detent projection engages the edge of said detent opening so that the lever is self-biasing and the hinge bracket is held against the stop of the mounting plate without backlash. The known snap joint permits a quick and simple assembling of hinges because it is sufficient to push the hinge bracket onto the mounting plate, which has previously been fixed in position. Since the side face of the spring-biased detent projection always applies pressure to the edge of the detent opening, the mounting plate and the hinge bracket are forced against each other without backlash. However, that known snap joint for fixing the hinge bracket to the mounting plate is relatively expensive and will not produce an effective self-biasing action unless the detent lever is biased by a relatively strong spring. For this reason, it is an object of the invention to simplify the structure of the known assembly and to improve the self-biasing action thereof.